


Negatively Positive

by anakinbridger541



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Fairly typical high school au in which Gerard takes a lot of tests, but he was hoping he'd fail this one.





	Negatively Positive

"Please be negative, please be negative.“

Gerard had his eyes closed, both fingers and toes crossed as he waited for his phone timer. It seemed like five minutes were never going to end…these five minutes that would define the rest of his life. He might still be free…he might be looking forward to prom, parties, a carefree young adult life that he’d always dreamed of after graduation. It just had to be negative…had to be…

His eyes popped open at the little pinging. He looked at the test on the counter, gasping and shaking his head. No…nope, this can’t be….yes, this is happening. Gerard leaned against the wall, resting his hand on his still-flat belly. He’s seventeen years old, a senior in high school…and he’s pregnant.

Gerard sighed shakily as he looked down to his tummy. He has to…he has to get rid of it, right? He can’t abandon everything for…for a baby, never mind a pregnancy. Yeah…he’d call a ride, get down there asap. There’s no way he can do this.

***

“Are you sure about this, G?” Ray bit his lip as he looked from the clinic to h his brunette friend. The whole place had a bad vibe; Sobbing women and men everyone, people begging other people not to go in, or people coming out looking like they were on the brink of death themselves. The repercussions of this were gonna be huge…it could fucking kill him.

“I have to, Ray…there’s no way.” Gerard gripped the handle of the door as he opened it and stepped out. “Won’t take long…it’ll be fine.”

“Right.” Ray nodded. “I’m right here waiting for you, okay?”

“Alright…thanks, Ray.” He gave him a weak smile. “You’re such an amazing friend.”

“I try.” Ray watched him go inside, sighing softly and parking in a spot. He was afraid of what he’d see if he came any closer…he could only hope Gerard was making the right choice for him.

Gerard was on the table before he knew it, and the techs were prepping their equipment.

“We’re gonna do a quick scan, just to see what we’ve got here,” one explained, as they spread the gel on Gerard’s belly, smoothing it out with the wand. 

Gerard nodded, sighing softly as the monitor beeped. He heard suddenly the rapid little heartbeat and his eyes went to the screen. Then he saw them…his perfect, tiny baby on the screen. In that moment he realized what he was about to do and as soon as the machine shut off he was off the table, running out the back door. He ignored the people calling him back, stepping out into the sunlight of the parking lot and sighed, relieved. Tears poured down his cheeks and he knelt down, arms around his middle.

“I won’t let you go, baby,” he choked out. “I’m gonna take care of you…if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

***

Telling his parents was tough. Telling his brother was almost harder; Mikey was only thirteen, but he was still supportive and honestly somewhat excited to be an uncle. Telling the gym teacher and the other school faculty staff wasn’t too bad. Gerard truly dreaded the day that he’d have to tell the father…one Frank Anthony Iero Jr.

It took Gerard time to build up his courage. By the time he was going to tell Frank he was already fives months in, hardly able to conceal the bump at school. He was due to have the baby two weeks before graduation, which wasn’t gonna make finals easy, but Gerard was determined to finish. Still, the idea of raising a baby alone (even with his parents’ and friends’ help) didn’t seem very fun. Anyways, it takes two people to make a bay and Frank was his friend. He deserved to know.

He decided to tell him outside of school. They went out to a diner after their last class, talking casually over their sandwiches, fries and shakes. Gerard was a little nervous throughout, but he tried to play it cool.

“Gerard…what’s this really about?” Frank finally asked, as Gerard absently stirred his half melted shake. “I know we’re friends and all, but…well, you’ve been so different lately, and you suddenly ask me out after avoiding my texts and calls for…what, a month now?”

Gerard sighed softy.

“You wanna know the truth?” he asked, earning a nod from Frank. “Good… because I’m gonna tell you…I…we’re actually…ugh, here.” 

Frank watched quizzically as Gerard set an envelope on the table, sliding it over to him. He picked it up carefully, opening it at Gerard’s silent prompting. Frank saw it and his heart skipped a beat. 

“That…that’s a baby…” Frank looked through the images. “That’s a baby… your baby.”

“Our baby, Frank,” Gerard added.

Frank blinked for a moment in disbelief, then looked over at Gerard. Gerard could only nod, hand resting on his stomach. Frank bit his lip a little. Shit…he was a dad. He was going to be responsible for a small, living, breathing human in a matter of months, weeks. 

“You don’t have to, like, father them if you don’t want,” Gerard said once a minute or so had passed. “I’m gonna get a job after graduation, my parents are letting me stay as long as I need to-”

“No, no…I…I want to take care of you…both of you.” Frank reached over, resting a hand on Gerard’s. 

Gerard’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“You…you mean it? I-I don’t want you to…if you’re just doing this to do ‘the right thing’ or whatever, don’t feel obligated to-”

“No, I mean it.” Frank cupped Gerard’s face gently in his other hand, gazing into his eyes. He had never been more sure of anything somehow…this was his family and he was standing by them. He sealed his internal resolve by kissing Gerard chastely, sweetly. 

And in that moment, Gerard knew it was going to be okay.

***

“Gerard Way.”

Gerard took his diploma, beaming as he held it tight. He turned to the audience as he held it up, his eyes lingering on his family…including Frank, who in his cap and gown, cradled their tiny baby boy in his arms. Their little angel… Johnny Angel Iero-Way to be specific. Gerard had thought having a baby at his age meant giving up on his dreams, but now he had more dreams to fulfill than ever before. 

He’d go on to marry Frank later that year. After moving upstate into their own house, raising their baby into its early childhood, and another graduation, this time from art school, Gerard would find himself in the bathroom again, once again counting down to the five minute mark. This time, though, when the moment came, Frank was there beside him, celebrating their answered prayers;

"Please be positive, please be positive…“


End file.
